


Of distracted deductions

by Katerobber



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Humor, Mind Palace, Sherlock Makes Deductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a preoccupied detective and his trusty blogger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of distracted deductions

John almost didn't even notice. The nonstop flurry of deductive words didn't even pause and it was only the large sounding thud at signified any stop. 

"Sherlock are you alright?" He asked glancing over at the detective. 

"Oh yes, I'm fine." The consultant muttered absently and gently patted a nearby telephone pole with one hand. 

"What was that thud then?" John skirted his gaze from the pole to Sherlock's rather dazed expression. "Did you just walk into that?" He gestured to the offending metal. 

"It's not important." Sherlock announced and twirled his coat. With the dramatic flourish he continued deducing wildly not paying the slightest attention to where he was going. 

John simply smiled to himself and followed along.


End file.
